Indecent Proposal
by alice-insomnia
Summary: Tayuya is too old to be fooled into love, but still young enough to believe in it. Kimimaro X Tayuya. Chapter Fic. KimiTayu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has been rolling around in my mind for a while now, so it's nice to finally put it down on paper. I hope you enjoy what I write. The story takes place before the Rescue Sasuke Arc and leads up to it, so it is partically AU, since we don't know what happened in Sound prior to the invasion. Do not expect quick updates, I am awful at -progressive- chapters. Beta Version!!

* * *

"Tayuya hates him because he's so graceful, hates him because she'll always be ulgy and underfed and clumsy and weak compared to him, and Kimimaro always gets **everything**." - Rubix, _Bite to Break Skin_

_--- _

The dark damp rooms of Otogakure have no natural light.

There is only the flickering flame of candles, which cast a golden halo.

At first Tayuya finds it strange, standing alone before Orochimaru, in her ragged clothes and with her hair in flaming chaos. She had tried to pat it down on her way here from the training grounds. There is still spit on her fingers.

In her mind, there should be a blinding light, as there is one in her first memory of Orochimaru.

Beside him stands Kabuto, partially hidden in the shadows with the light gleaming off his glasses, a reminder that maybe he is always watching. And Kimimaro, bathed in the holy light of the candles.

"Tayuya…you know of the Kaguya clan, correct?" Orochimaru says, his words slow and decisive.

She gives a slight nod.

"A very interesting clan," he continues, "but there isn't much known. I would like to perform experiments…" There is a pause, and his eyes darken.

"However I would prefer not to use Kimimaro as a test subject. Instead, it would be best to use something as close as possible. Kabuto has attempted unsuccessfully to recreate the bloodline many times." There is another pause, more thoughtful as his brows knit together.

"We have considered the possibility of a more natural means."

Tayuya doesn't understand, '_What does this have to do with me?_' Her face frowns in concentration as she continues to listen.

"You have been chosen to bare the next child of the Kaguya."

There is a sickening silence that follows. And an audible gulp, thereafter.

"Are you willing-" Orochimaru begins, and Tayuya swears it is mockingly, because it is not as if she has a choice.

"Yes." She breaks in, absently. Tayuya is not ready nor is she willing to comply with what they ask of her.

There is a slow grin from Orochimaru and a slight frown from Kabuto.

"She really is a lovely girl, Kimimaro."

There is no answer.

Tayuya glances in the direction of Kimimaro when she feels him looking at her. She straightens her shoulders and stares right back, feeling him measure her worth with his cold calculating eyes.

---

"_Because I am more special than you."_

_Tayuya is sure this wasn't his first, or his last, time telling her this. She decides to ignore it, the bastard always acted like he was better than everyone else. And he hasn't even been here a week._

_She stops struggling underneath him, it was no use. Although they are only children, Kimimaro is bigger and stronger than her._

_Angry at her current predicament, Tayuya tilts her head back and she spews out a gooey glob of spit._

"_Fuck you." She sneers at him._

_Enjoying the surprised look on his face, Tayuya grins. What she enjoys more is the tremor of anger she feels running through him sparking her own adrenaline._

_But when his eyes turn dark, she feels a pang of regret._

_Grinding her teeth together, Tayuya tries to swallow a scream as Kimimaro's sharp blade of bone punctures her. The blade penetrates through her flesh and tears the muscles beneath her abdomen. The blood seeps through, drenching her clothes and his._

_Kimimaro pulls her up, grabbing her by the hair._

"_Listen." He says, his voice low._

_She struggles again. He pulls harder._

_There is whimper that escapes. She clutches her side in an attempt to apply pressure._

"_I am more special than you." He hisses.

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for the huge lapse in updating Chapter 2 and the short length. I was having a hard time writing it. Kabuto's a tricky little bastard to write. This is an un-beta version, since my beta is taking a while to reply. I still greatly appreciate her, though, for her great patience and willing-ness to put up with me. I have writer's block a lot and am horribly lazy (not to mention, a tad bit psychotic). Enjoy and Review!!

* * *

"Step on to the scale." 

Slipping off her sandals, Tayuya steps onto the scale and watches as Kabuto moves the slider weight until it is at equilibrium.

"Okay, now hop onto the examination table." He instructs, scribbling down notes.

Tayuya jumps on, bare feet swinging.

They are in Kabuto's office; more of a laboratory, with its rows of tall jars, filled with various animals. The alcohol has dulled the shine in their wide eyes.

Kabuto performs the standard tests, checking her blood pressure, heart rate and breathing. When he is done, Kabuto places the clip board face down on his desk. He pulls up a chair next to her and sits.

"I want to make things clear." Kabuto says, facing her, a stern look upon his face. "There were more promising candidates."

She leans forward, brow in a delicate arch and fire dancing on her tongue,_ 'Then what the fuck am I doing her?'_ But what he says next surprises her.

"…older candidates," He clarifies, "You're too young."

"Considering your age, there could be complications. If you become pregnant - when you become pregnant," he corrects himself, "you are to receive prenatal care and there will be a planned Cesarean section. There is more, of course, but we will discuss them later."

Tayuya nods, not bothering with any questions, because she knows Kabuto will not give her the truthful answers that she seeks.

Tayuya jumps off the table and waits for Kabuto to dismiss her. He doesn't, instead he shakes his head and looks at her disapprovingly.

"You're too thin."

---

He places a plate of food in front of her and tells her to eat.

Tayuya refuses to comply, so she pushes the plate back towards him.

"You need it."

She doesn't like the way to talks to her, the way he has always talked to her, telling her that she is too thin, too small, and too much a fool. In a manner that suggests he cares.

Tayuya knows better. She knows why she is being fed so well, she isn't ignorant enough to think that all this is for nothing.

She takes the fork Kabuto offers.

When she glances up, there is a sinking feeling that she's being plumbed up as the main course for someone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: With summer over, hopefully, I will be able to write more. I apologize to all those who are waiting, for taking so long, for disappearing in long stretches, for seemingly abandoning my work (I have not and will not, especially without a conclusion). I thank you for still reading my work. Un-beta Version.

In response to reviews, I have changed the rating from T to M (for mature). Expect sexual content in future chapters. The planned pregnancy will be done naturally, not artificially. Also expect to see Kabuto in future chapters, he will be Tayuya's primary doctor, and possibly a cameo of Karin as a midwife.

* * *

The weeks that follow are spent in the training grounds. Tayuya is desperate to shed her rage, and their plump mockery upon her hips before the meeting occurs. She will not have them see her as their delicate child, shaped to their vision.

When the time comes, she finds herself unable to escape the inevitable.

---

There is a mocking silence as Tayuya sits before a mirror. She does not recognize the person staring back at her. The servant girl has done an excellent job at hiding all her flaws beneath a veil of powder.

The person in the mirror blinks back at her all the same, and she tests it by waving her hand. It waves back, like a child waving bye-bye. _Bye-bye Tayuya, bye-bye._

The servant girl is very kind and helpful. Her diligent fingers work away the many knots in Tayuya's hair. The end result is a silky texture. It took two washes, a deep conditioner and a home remedy that smelled of apples and vinegar to get it that way.

Tayuya is to wear a furisode, a formal kimono for unmarried women and usually worn to coming of age events.

"You look beautiful." The servant girl whispers, smoothing out the folds and smiling at her from the mirror.

Tayuya doesn't feel beautiful. She feels cheap and ugly, in thickly caked makeup, hiding the many battle scars she has earned, once proudly displayed.

She can't help but envy the servant girl, with her dark midnight hair and delicate fingers. She can't help think that it shouldn't be her who has to do this.

In her fury, Tayuya ends up breaking the mirror and screaming at the servant girl to get **the fuck** out.

The makeup ends up on the sleeves of the kimono that she had always wanted.

---

Later, when the startled servant girl has gathered her courage, she returns.

Her voice is shaky and uncertain, "Orochimaru is expecting you."

"Tell him I'm not feeling well." Tayuya replies, voice soft and low.

The servant girl nods and leaves.

Tayuya sits in the mist of the broken room, eyes flooding with salty tears and shoulders shaking as she stares at the broken fragments of herself, scattered around the room.


End file.
